


the adventures of baby lix

by squirrelhan



Series: smol space fics uwu [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Feeding, Fluff, Headspace, Little!Felix, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Lee Felix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver!changbin, caregiver!minho, little!jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: a collection of one shots with little felix!





	1. first time

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first story on ao3. english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> thanks for reading!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the first time felix slips in a headspace around the members and nobody really knows what to do.

It was already past 1 am. Felix, Minho and Hyunjin were still in the practice room. Felix couldn't get a part of the choreography right.

'I don't know why I can't do it,' Felix groaned, reaching for his bottle of water. It felt like his brain had turned into a fluid, he couldn't think properly.

'Maybe you're just tired. Go home and sleep, we'll practice again tomorrow. You still have a whole day left to learn it,' Hyunjin said and patted Felix' shoulder. 

An exhausted sigh left Felix’ lips. 'You're right. I'm probably just really tired. See you guys tomorrow,' he said and grabbed his bag. He left the JYP building and went back to their dorm.

It looked like everybody was sleeping already. Felix quickly grabbed something to wear, took a shower and brushed his teeth. It didn't take really long before he fell into a deep sleep in his bed.

~

'Where's Felix?'

Chan glanced around the room. Everyone had gathered around at the dinner table to eat breakfast, like they did every morning. 'He's still sleeping I guess. We tried to wake him up but he groaned and slapped me in the face. He was in a pretty bad mood so we left him,' Jisung explained, his mouth stuffed with bread.

Chan groaned. 'I'll wake him up, we need to practice,' he said and left the kitchen.

He gently knocked on the door of Felix' room. 'Felix, can I come in?'

No answer.

Chan knitted his eyebrows together and opened the door. Felix was still sleeping, his arms wrapped around one of his many stuffed animals. Seriously, Felix has so many stuffed animals in his bed, it looks like he's about to drown in them.

'Felix?' Chan asked again and walked closer. 'Are you okay?'

Finally, Felix opened his eyes. He looked a bit confused, but pouted when he saw Chan. 'Ah you're awake,' Chan smiled. 'I made breakfast, I'll tell the others to wait if you want so we can eat together,' he suggested, but Felix wordlessly shook his head.

'I don't want to eat,' he whined. Why was he talking in a higher pitched voice?

'Felix, come on,' Chan laughed and tickled the Australian boy playfully in his sides. But Felix clearly wasn’t having any of it. 

'No!!' he yelled. He pouted again and slipped his thumb between his lips. Chan frowned. Something was wrong with Felix. But he really needed to bring the boy to the kitchen. After 10 minutes, Chan finally managed to get the very grumpy boy out of his bed.

'Felix no, not the couch!'

Felix crawled on the couch. He stuck out his tongue to a very annoyed Chan, who was standing in front of him.

'What's going on Chan?' Woojin asked when he walked into the living room, followed by the rest of the members.

'Felix is acting weird,' Chan explained and pointed towards Felix, who went back to cuddling with his stuffed animal and sucking on his thumb. He still had the same angry pout on his face.

Changbin came closer. 'This suddenly reminds me of something Felix said on the day we met. Something about a mental illness,' he said. 'Yeah, he said something like that to me and Minho too! But when I asked about it another day, he quickly changed the subject. He looked very embarrassed,' Jisung suddenly remembered.

'I'll search on the internet for a mental illness that makes people...' 'Act like a fucking child,' Seungmin laughed, finishing Chan's sentence. 'Let him please eat something. I'm also going to the supermarket so I'll be home in the afternoon,' Chan said before he left the room.

The 7 boys glanced at Felix. He looked at them with wide, innocent eyes. 'D-do you want to eat something, Lix?' Hyunjin asked after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

Felix nodded. 'I want pancakes,' he mumbled, pouting his soft, rosy lips again. 'I'm sorry but we can't make you pancakes now. It's morning and in the mornings you should eat bread,' Changbin sat down next to Felix.

'No, I want pancakes!', Felix said, tears formed in his big eyes. 'Oh nononono please don't cry-', Changbin begged, but it was already too late.

Felix started crying. 'Pancakes! I want pancakes!' he cried, throwing a pillow from the couch on the wooden floor of their dorm. 

'Felix, chill!' Minho said, an attempt to calm the poor boy down, but it only made Felix cry harder. 'Minho is mean!' he cried, pointing towards Minho. 

'Felix I’m sorry-' 'Mean mean mean!' Felix stomped with his feet on the ground.

'I'm going to make some toast for you Felix,' Changbin walked towards the kitchen. The other members followed him, leaving Felix alone in the living room. Maybe it was better to wait until he had finished his tantrum.

They were right. When Changbin came back with Felix' breakfast, he was curled up onto the couch with his thumb in his mouth. His eyes were still red and teary from crying. 'We should buy a pacifier for you,' Changbin said, laughing. 'Here is your breakfast.'

'Can Binnie feed Lix?', Felix asked with his big, brown puppy like eyes. Changbin couldn't resist his cute face and nodded. 'Yayy!' Felix crawled on Changbin's lap.

'Open wide, Felix,' Changbin said. He brought a piece of the toasted slice of bread to the youngers mouth and watched him chew happily. 'Hm, delicious!' he squealed and patted his tummy. Changbin smiled. He was already used to this Felix. He was just so adorable and Changbin wanted to squish his rosy and freckled cheeks.

When Felix finished his breakfast, Changbin saw how his eyes slowly closed and opened again. 'Are you tired?' he asked. Felix yawned and nodded. Changbin wrapped his arms around Felix and felt how the younger boy snuggled his face into his chest. Changbin blushed. 'Looks like you're not the baby anymore,' Seungmin laughed.

'Shhh,' Changbin whispered, 'he wants to sleep.' 

He looked at Felix who fell sleep in his arms. He gently caressed his hands through Felix' soft brown hair and couldn't resist it to press a kiss in Felix' hair. He loved it when Felix acts like this. He really did. 

He hoped he was able to see more of baby Lix in the future.


	2. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the members find out what's happening with felix and try to comfort him as much as they can. but when it's the day of stray kids' debut, felix is still in his little headspace when he wakes up and the other members are worried.

When Chan came home, he found Felix in the living room. The other members were sitting next to him.

'How is Felix doing?' Chan asked. 'He's still the same,' Jeongin answered and looked at Felix, who drew a rainbow. Changbin found a set of crayons and decided to ask Felix if he wanted to draw.

'I think I know what's happening with him,' Chan said. 'It's not really a mental illness, I have no idea what causes this but Felix slipped into a headspace. A little headspace.'

'A what?' Seungmin asked with a confused and concerned look on his face. 'A little is someone who likes to act younger than they really are, right?' Jisung asked.

Chan nods. 'Some little do, but I don't think the real Felix has control over his alter ego. It's important that we comfort him when he's like this and tell him that he's safe by us when he slips into a little headspace again. He has to trust us,' Chan explained.

The other members nodded, looking at Felix. 'Look, Binnie, I drew a rainbow!' Felix said happily, showing his drawing. 'Awh that's beautiful Felix, well done!' Changbin said, complimenting him. 'Hihi, thank you,' Felix blushed.

'What are we going to eat for dinner, by the way?' Chan asked. 'Felix wanted to eat pancakes. Blueberry pancakes,' Changbin said. Felix looked up. 'Yay are we going to eat blueberry pancakes later, Channie hyung?' he asked, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes. Chan couldn't help it to laugh. 'Okay, since you asked it so politely,' he smiled and ruffled his hand through Felix' hair.

When the clock passed 5 PM, Chan decided it was time to make the pancakes. Woojin helped him, while the other members stayed in the living room to play and cuddle with Felix. 'Felix, your pancakes are ready!' Woojin said. 'Yayyy!' Felix jumped up and ran towards the kitchen, looking at the plate with the very delicious looking pancakes. He licked his lips.

After dinner, Felix said he was sleepy again. 'Can Binnie bring Lix to bed?' he asked, pouting his lips. They were still white from the powdered sugar. 'Of course,' Changbin answered and brought Felix to his bedroom.

'Can you help me, Binnie?' Felix asked and he looked around his room. Oh. Of course. Felix needed help changing his clothes.

'What do you want to wear?' Changbin asked, opening Felix' drawer. He found a blue pajama that has small bears printed on it. 'Yeah, that one!!', Felix clapped in his hands.

Changbin smiled. He also grabbed a pair of underwear for Felix and socks. When he turned around, he saw Felix struggling to get his shirt off. 'Wait, let me help you,' he said and quickly undresses Felix. 

After getting Felix his pajamas on, Changbin brushed his teeth. 'Tomorrow we have to wake up really early,' Changbin explained.

'Oh, why?' Felix asks. He crawled under his blanket. 'We are going to do something really fun,' Changbin didn't really know what to say. He hoped that Felix will wake up as himself tomorrow. Because he was 100% sure that baby Lix, as they liked to call his alter ego, wasn't able to dance and sing.

~

'Is Felix still sleeping?' Chan asked the next morning. It was almost 6 am. Everybody was hyped and nervous, Stray Kids were going to release their first album today!

Changbin nodded. 'Shall I wake him up?' he asked. Chan nodded and Changbin walked to Felix' bedroom.

When he opened the door, he found Felix in his bed. His hair was messy, his cheeks were red and his eyes were still wide and submissive.

Oh no.

'Hello Binnie! I was waiting for someone to help me,' Felix said, he sounded very excited. 'I'm sorry that you had to wait. Let's change you into some nice clothes, yeah?' Changbin pinched Felix' cheeks. Felix giggled and nodded. 

'How is Felix doing?', Woojin asked when Changbin came back. He shook his head. 'Shit,' Hyunjin mumbled, 'what are we supposed to do now? We can't change the date of our debut!'

Everybody looked at Felix who hopped into the living room. 'I'm ready!!' he said, way to overexcited. 'Are we ready to go?' Chan asked and everybody nodded. 'Come on bud,' Woojin grabbed Felix' hand and took him to the car. 

~

'Oh, he's sleeping again,' Minho laughed, pointing at Felix. He fell asleep on Changbin's shoulder, with his thumb between his soft lips. 'Ugh, he's so cute,' Changbin smiled and touched Felix' hair. 

Suddenly, Felix opened his eyes. He looked very confused. Then he noticed his thumb was still in his mouth. 'Oh fuck,' he mumbled, sitting straight up. 'For how long was I gone?' he asked, placing a hand on his forehead. It looked like he slipped out of his headspace. 

'One and a half days..' Chan said. 'Shit,' Felix groaned. 'I'm so sorry you guys had to see me like that,' he grabbed his phone and his earphones. 'You know about it?' Chan asked. 'Of course dork, what would you think? That nobody ever told me I turn into a whiny and stupid toddler?'

'But Felix-' 'No, leave me alone,' Felix plugged his earphones in his ear. The other members looked at each other. Maybe it was better to leave Felix alone. 

Felix didn't want to talk with anybody during their last practice. When he walked away to get some water but didn't come back, Changbin decided to search him. 

He finally found Felix in their changing room, curled up in the corner of the couch. He was crying. 'Felix?' he asked, coming closer and placed his hand on Felix' shoulder. 

'Leave me alone hyung,' Felix sobbed. 'Do you think we hate you?', Changbin asked Felix. The younger boy shook his head. 'I-it's just very hard for me,' he sighed. 

'What do you mean? Do you feel comfortable enough to talk about it with me?' Changbin asked. Felix nodded slowly and Changbin took a seat next to him. 'When I slip into headspace, I can't remember anything about it. I don't know what my alter ego does. Since I'm with you guys, I try so hard to draw my regression out. I didn't want you guys to see that side of me, I'm embarrassed by myself,' Felix explained. 

'You shouldn't be embarrassed by yourself. We still love you Felix, even though you act like a toddler sometimes. You have to know you're safe with us. We will always take care of you,' Changbin said. 

'R-really?', Felix looked at Changbin with big eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy from crying. 'Yes. We love you. I love you,' Changbin smiled. 'I love you too,' Felix smiled and pulled Changbin into a big hug. 'But you have to promise me that you'll never try to draw your regression out again, okay?' Changbin asked. Felix nodded. 'I'll never do that again hyung, I promise,' he said. 'Pinkie promise?' Changbin asked. Felix laughed and hooked his small pink around Changbin's pink. 'Pinkie promise.' 

'Oh I wanted to ask this. I know this is a bit quick and you probably are not used to me slipping in headspace and all but I need a caregiver. I thought about it before but I didn't find the courage to talk to you and tell you everything. Do you want to be my caregiver?' Felix asked. Changbin frowned. 'Caregiver?' 

'The only thing you have to do is take care of me when I slip into headspace again. It's uhh like I'm your son or something like that,' Felix explained. 

'B-but why me, and not one of the other members?', Changbin sounded confused. 'I don't know. I think I trust you the most,' Felix said, playing with his fingernails. Changbin felt his cheeks becoming red. 

'O-okay! From now on, I'll be your caregiver,' Changbin said after a couple minutes. Felix' eyes lit up, he opened his mouth to say something, but someone opened the door. 

'Omg here you are!' Minho ran into the changing room, followed by the other members. 'I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk for no reason,' Felix mumbled. 'It's okay! We totally understand you and I'm glad you're feeling better now,' Chan said. 

'Group hug!!!!' Jisung screamed. Everybody gathered around and cuddled Felix. 'Ughh guys I can't breathe!' Felix laughed. 'We love you so much Felix. And we will always be there for you and for baby Lix,' Woojin said. Felix blushed. 'Thank you guys. But who is baby Lix?'

Seungmin giggled. 

'That's you.'


	3. cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix wants to bake cookies with changbin, but eats too much cookie dough and gets a stomach ache

‘Binnie?’

Changbin looked at Felix. The little sat on the ground. He was playing with his favorite stuffed animals, Mr. Cuddles and Gyu. Even though Gyu was Changbin's stuffed animal, loved to play with Gyu when he was in headspace.

‘Yes, baby?’ Changbin asked. ‘C-can we bake cookies?’ Felix asked, his pacifier still between his lips. 

‘Cookies?’ Changbin smiled. ‘Yes, cookies! I’m bored,’ Felix said. ‘Okay, if you want cookies, then we’re going to bake cookies. Can you bring Mr. Cuddles and Gyu to your bedroom?’ Changbin asked.

‘Why? I want Mr. Cuddles and Gyu to help us,’ Felix whined, wrapping his arms around his big teddy bear. ‘They’ll get dirty, Lix. And then I have to put them in the washing machine and you don’t have them when you’re going to sleep,’ Changbin explained. 

Felix sighed. ‘Okay...’ he mumbled and shuffled to his bedroom. Changbin sighed and shook his head. He decided to search for a recipe for cookies online and grabbed butter, sugar, and flower. 

Meanwhile, Felix came into the living room, without his stuffed animals and his pacifier. ‘Where is your paci?’ Changbin asked. ‘I left it in my bedroom. I don't need it while making cookies,’ Felix mumbled. 'Awh, good boy,' Changbin complimented and patted Felix' head. The little blushed and looked at Changbin, who put the ingredients together in a bowl. 

‘Do you want to mix it?’ Changbin asked. Felix nodded happily and started to mix the dough with his hands. 

‘B-Binnie can I try it? If it tastes good?’ Felix asked and Changbin laughed. ‘Of course, but not too much. If you eat too much of the dough, your tummy will hurt really bad,' Changbin warned him. Felix nodded and stuck a piece of dough in his mouth. 'Hm, it's very sweet Binnie! Do you want to taste it too?' Felix asked. Changbin smiled but shook his head. 

'No thank you Felix, I don't really like the taste of dough,' he said and sat back on a chair in the kitchen. He grabbed his phone but looked at Felix every 5 minutes, to check if the little wasn't doing anything wrong. Felix knew it was bad for his tummy to eat the dough, but he couldn't stop eating it. Every time Changbin wasn't looking at him, he stuffed another piece in his mouth. 

'Binnie, I'm done!' Felix squealed and turned around. Changbin couldn't maintain his laughter. The boy had cookie dough all over his mouth and the whole kitchen was dirty. 'What is so funny?' Felix asked, knitting his brows. 

'No, nothing. You made beautiful cookies. I'm going to put them in the oven now, you can do something else-'

'Okay!!'

Felix ran towards the couch and wrapped his arms around some pillows. Changbin laughed. After he got the cookies in the oven, he started to clean the mess Felix had made. He couldn't blame it on him, Felix was mentally a child in headspace. 

'I'm going to grab Mr. Cuddles, Gyu and my paci,' Felix said and walked towards his bedroom. He came back and curled onto the couch. 'Are you going to sleep?' Changbin asked and sat down next to Felix. The little nodded. He crawled onto Changbin's lap and fell asleep. 

After ten minutes, Changbin realized that Felix was whining and squirming in his sleep. He frowned, maybe he was dreaming about something. The time flew by and Changbin heard his alarm clock go off. The cookies were done. He succeeded to lay Felix' head on a pillow without waking the boy up, but when he came back to the living room, the little mumbled something and opened his eyes. 

'The cookies are done,' Changbin whispered. Felix blinked his eyes twice and stretched. 'Do you want one? They taste really good,' Changbin said. Felix pouted and slowly shook his head. 'No?' Changbin frowned. 'No.' Felix mumbled. 

'I don't understand it, you want to bake cookies and then- ooh, did you eat too much dough?' Changbin laughed. Felix' freckled cheeks became red. 'N-no...' he lied, but his red cheeks betrayed him. 

'Okay! I ate too much dough Binnie, I'm so sorry, my tummy says auch now!' Felix yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes. 'Awh baby, don't cry...' Changbin shushed when Felix started to cry. 'I am so s-sorryy, I didn't listen to Binnie! Binnie told me to not eat too much dough! Are you mad?' he sobbed. 

Changbin shook his head. 'I'm not mad. Now tell me, where does your tummy hurt?' he asked. 'M-my whole tummy h-hurts,' Felix cried. 'Oh Lix, come here,' Changbin opened his arms and let the little crawl in his lap. 'It is okay, we can eat the cookies later okay?' he shushed and whiped Felix' tears. Felix nodded. 'Sorry,' he mumbled again. Changbin pressed a kiss on Felix heated left cheek. 

'Stop saying sorry. It's okay,' he said. Felix sighed. 'C-can we watch tv Binnie? Pokémon?' he asked. Changbin smiled and nodded. 'Of course.' He grabbed Felix' pacifier and gave it back to the little. He heard Felix sucking on it and he patted his hair again. 

Oh, he loved Felix so much.


	4. bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung wants to try regressing too and the two get in trouble.

Weeks passed. Changbin realized how Felix got more and more comfortable about regressing. He talked about it with the rest of the members, what caused them to be more involved with little Lix. Changbin loved babying him. He bought Felix even more stuffed animals, clothes and toys.

And Felix loved playing with the other members. He drew a lot with Chan and Woojin. Seungmin, Hyunjin and even Jeongin loved to cuddle with him and Felix enjoyed the skinship. Jisung was the one who was always around Felix when he was in headspace. 

It was a Saturday evening when Jisung knocked on Felix' door. He hoped the boy wasn't in headspace right now. 'Come in!' Felix said. Jisung opened the door and saw Felix sitting at his desk. 'Hey Jisung!' he said.

'Felix, can I talk to you?' Jisung asked and closed the door. Felix looked at Jisung. 'Yeah, sure!'

Jisung sighed. 'I-it's about r-regressing,' he started. Felix knitted his eyebrows together. 'Is this about me or-' 'No, it's about me. I-I think I want to try it. With you,' Jisung mumbled, playing with his fingernails.

'A-are you serious? You want to-' 'I did it before. When I was younger. And seeing you regress makes me miss it,' Jisung explained. Felix smiled and pulled Jisung in a hug. 

~2 weeks later~

'Bubbles!!!' Felix yelled and blew the bubbles that lay on his hand through the bathroom. Jisung laughed. 'Look Lixie rubber duckie is swimming through the bubbles!' he said and moved the rubber duck through the water, pouting. The whole bathroom was wet and it smelled like strawberries.

Jisung said that he wanted to bathe with Felix two hours before. Felix thought it was a good idea and grabbed the soap and some bath toys. But they both forgot that regressing when the members were about to come home, wasn't a good idea. 

Suddenly, they heard the front door open. Voices filled the living room. The rest of the group came home. 

Felix looked at Jisung with wide eyes. 'Hide! Hide!' Jisung whispered and the two littles hid behind the shower curtain, giggling. 'Sshh!!' Felix giggled and pressed his body against Jisung's. 

'Why are the lights on in the bathroom?'

The two littles closed their eyes shut when they heard Minho coming into the bathroom. They were caught. 'Hey who made this mess! Chan!' Minho shouted and Chan walked into the bathroom. 'I think I know who did this,' he said and laughed and walked towards the bathtub. 

He opened the shower curtain and his eyes went big when he saw Felix AND Jisung. 'Jisung?' he asked. Jisung's cheeks went red. 'H-hello..' he stammered. 'Felix, what is this?' Changbin said, who also walked into the bathroom. 

'I-I can e-explain!! Sungie and Lix wanted to play with the bubbles. I'm sorry Binnie, are you mad?' Felix asked, his eyes tearing up. 'Yes, I'm mad. You are not allowed to play with the bubbles when I'm not home, you know that. You two could've drowned!'

Felix lowered his head, tears dripped from his red cheeks. 'S-Sungie is sorry too,' Jisung pouted and looked at Changbin, who shook his head. 'You two, get out of the bathtub. I'll put some clothes on Felix' bed for both of you,' he said and walked away. The other members left the bathroom too. 

'What just happened?' Minho whispered to Chan. 'What? What are we missing?' Seungmin asked and ran towards the two. Chan sighed. 'You'll see it by yourself in a moment. It's kinda hard to explain and we're confused too,' he said.

~

'But Binnie~' 

'I told you this like a million times, Felix. You can play with Mr. Cuddles and Gyu when I'm not home, make a beautiful drawing with the crayons and a lot of other things, but you are not allowed to play with the bubbles,' Changbin said while he was blowdrying Felix' hair. Jisung sat on the bed in his pajamas, looking at Changbin and Felix. 

'But I wanted to show Sungie how to play with the bubbles, he never did that!' Felix cried. Changbin rolled his eyes. 'You know the rules. Now go to the living room you two. And for both of you, no dessert tonight.'

Felix shuffled to the living room and Jisung followed behind him. 

'What can we do about this now?' Chan asked to Changbin, who shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know. They're both in headspace right now so there's not a lot we can do at this moment. But I didn't know that Jisung regressed too...'

'Me neither!' Minho whispered. 'I think nothing of us saw that coming...' Jeongin mumbled and crossed his arms. Everybody looked at Felix and Jisung. Felix was sucking on his pacifier with a sad look on his face and Jisung had pressed his body against the other little, staring at the ground. 

'You know, if Jisung regresses too, I'd love to be his caregiver,' Minho mumbled. Changbin looked at him. 'You do?' he asked. Minho smiled and nodded. 'I can take care of Felix really well, so if Jisung needs someone I can do that,' he explained. 

'I have to admit that they look cute,' Woojin giggled. Minho laughed and nodded. 'They are,' he said. 'I kinda feel bad for them too,' Jeongin sighed. 'Me too, but I can't be too nice to them since they broke a rule,' Changbin said and the other guys admitted with that. Changbin was right. They couldn't do anything at this moment. They only thing they were able to do was comfort the two littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is trash i'm sorry i didn't know how to end this one sdljsdkg


	5. bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung has a nightmare and minho comforts him

Since the other members caught Felix and Jisung, Jisung has been really quiet compared to Felix. After dinner with no dessert (Felix was still mad about not getting vanilla pudding), it was bedtime. 

'Binnie can Sungie sleep with me??' Felix asked with puppy eyes. 'I don't mind, Jisung, is that okay?' Changbin asked. Jisung looked at him with teary eyes. 'O-okay...' he mumbled. 'Yayy!!!' Felix shouted and ran towards his room. 

'Jisung, if something's wrong, you can always tell Binnie, okay?' Changbin said and placed his hand on Jisung's shoulder. The little sighed and nodded. 

Changbin brushed their teeth and read them a bedtime story. 'Goodnight my loves,' he said and gave both of them a pec on their foreheads. 'Goodnight Binnie,' Felix said and waved when Changbin turned off the light.

~

Felix woke up from Jisung whining and tossing in his sleep. He knitted his eyebrows together and crawled towards the other little. 'S-Sungie?' he asked, scared.

A tear rolled over Jisung's cheek. His whining had turned into sobbing. He was mumbling small sentences like 'leave me alone' or 'don't touch me', with his thumb still between his lips. 

Felix's eyes widened, he was scared. 'Binnie! Binnie! Binnie help!' he yelled, wrapping his arms around Mr. Cuddles. He looked at Jisung again and bit his lip.

Changbin came into the room. 'Binnie I am scared! Is Sungie okay??' Felix asked. He pouted and pointed towards Jisung. The other little was crying louder now and kept repeating the same sentences. He sounded frightened, scared. 

'I think Sungie's having a bad dream,' Changbin mumbled. 'Can you help Sungie?' Felix asked. He looked at Changbin with wide eyes. Changbin nodded and slowly walked towards Jisung. At that moment, Jisung's eyes snapped open. He looked around the room, his eyes filled with raw fear. 

'Jisung, are you alright?' Changbin asked softly. Jisung looked at him and he started crying again. 'Awh, come here,' the caregiver smiled and wanted to wrap his arms around Jisung, but he pushed them away. 

'Don't touch Sungie!' he yelled between his sobs. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and buried his face in the fabric. 'Daddy! I want daddy!' he sobbed. Changbin bit on his lip. 'Binnie I'm scared, what's happening with Sungie,' Felix mumbled with a soft voice and came over to Changbin to wrap his arms around him. 

'Jeez what is going on over here, I'm trying to sleep.'

Minho opened the door and looked around the room with an annoyed look on his face. Jisung's eyes went big when he saw the older boy. 'Daddy!' he yelled and stretched his arms to Minho. 

Minho was literally frozen. He couldn't move. 'I-is he talking about me?' he mumbled. Changbin looked at him. He nodded. Minho looked at Jisung. 'Daddy,' the little sobbed. He looked so sad and hopeless... Minho swallowed and walked towards him. 

'Daddy,' Jisung repeated again when Minho sat down next to him. He crawled in Minho's lap and wrapped his arms around him. 'Sshh... daddy's here,' Minho shushed, giving Jisung small kisses in his hair. After another minute, Jisung's crying finally ended and turned into soft sniffles. 'Are you feeling better?' Minho asked and patted Jisung's head. 'Yes, thank you, daddy,' Jisung mumbled in Minho's chest. 

'Do you want to tell daddy about your dream?' Minho asked. Jisung looked at him, sniffled and nodded. 'T-there was a m-man who t-tried to hurt S-Sungie-' Jisung spoke, he couldn't even finish his sentence and his eyes filled with tears again. 'Ssshh, it's okay,' Minho gave the little a big hug and wiped his tears. 

'Can Sungie sleep with daddy tonight?' Jisung asked and Minho nodded with a caring smile. 'Of course,' he said and brought Jisung to his room. Jisung crawled into Minho's arms and fell almost directly asleep. Minho smiled and patted the little's hair. 

'Sleep well Sungie.'

Minho woke up with Jisung still clung on his body like a koala. He was still sleeping. Minho silently left his room and walked towards the living room. It was around 9 AM when the door opened and Jisung shuffled into the living room. 

'Hey,' he mumbled. 'Hey,' Minho smiled. 'Uhh, thanks for taking care of me last night,' Jisung said and played with his fingers. 'You remember it?' Minho asked with wide eyes. Jisung nodded and smiled. 'Not everything, but I remember the nightmare and you taking me to your room. A-and I think I have something to explain,' he said and sat down. 

'I come from a very abusive family. My childhood wasn't really nice. That's why I decided to study in Malaysia and stuff. But I think that's the reason why I regress. To forget my childhood and create a new, happy one,' Jisung explained. Minho looked at him and nodded. 

'C-can I help you with that?'

Jisung's eyes went wide. 'What?' he asked. 'I want to be your caregiver. You still need one, right?' Minho asked. Jisung bit on his lip. It stayed silent for some minutes. 'I-I'd love you to be my caregiver,' Jisung finally said. Minho smiled. 'I'll promise you that I'll always be there for you,' he said and hugged the younger. Jisung smiled. 'Thank you,' he mumbled.


	6. kiss kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix and jisung find chan and woojin kissing each other in their room, they ask themselves how 'doing kiss kiss' feels.

Soft giggles and footsteps were heard through the hall. The sounds came from Felix and Jisung. 'Sshh, daddy is not allowed to hear us!!' Jisung shushed.

It was 11 PM and the two littles sneaked out of their bed to steal candies from the living room. Jisung stopped walking when they passed Chan and Woojin's room. The lights were on. 'Ssh...' he said and Felix nodded. Jisung stuck his head through the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw what Chan and Woojin were doing.

'Lixie! Lixie! Look! Channie hyung and Woojinnie hyung are doing kiss kiss!!' Jisung whispered and pointed at the doorway. Felix also stuck his head through the doorway. He saw Woojin laying into Chan's arms. They were indeed kissing each other.

'Ohh!!' Felix whispered and laughed. They both ran back to their room, totally forgetting the candies. This was way more interesting.

'Their lips touched Lixie! Like this!' Jisung plopped on his bed. He grabbed his stuffed animal, which was a squirrel, and Mr. Cuddles. He pressed their heads together.

'Lixie wants to know how doing kiss kiss feels...' Felix pouted, grabbing Mr. Cuddles again. He wrapped his arms around the big teddy bear. 'Sungie wants to know too,' Jisung mumbled. The two littles glanced at each other.

'Shall we try it-' Felix asked. Jisung started to blush and nodded. He crawled closer to Felix and pouted his lips. Felix did the same and carefully, their lips touched.

Both littles were startled and pulled back. Jisung giggled and hid his face in his covers. 'Do it again?' Felix asked with a smile on his face. Jisung nodded and they kissed again. Although it was not really kissing, just a soft pec on their lips.

'What are you guys doing?'

The two littles turned around with wide eyes. Changbin stood in the doorway, with a confused look on his face. 'H-hello Binnie!' Jisung said with a shy smile. 'Hello Jisung, what were you guys doing?' Changbin asked again. 

'We were doing kiss kiss just like Channie hyung and Woojinnie hyung!!' Felix said. He smiled happily and clapped in his hands. Changbin frowned and laughed. 'Why aren't you guys sleeping?' he asked. 

'Can't sleep,' Felix mumbled and put the pacifier back in his mouth. 'Ahh, let's go to the kitchen then. I'm making hot milk for both of you,' Changbin said and Jisung and Felix walked with Changbin to the kitchen. They crawled onto the couch while Changbin heated the milk and poured it in their sippy cups. 

'Here you go. Watch out, it can be a bit hot,' Changbin said and gave the two littles their sippy cups. 'Thank you, Binnie!' Felix and Jisung both said. Changbin smiled at them. 

'Binnie? Can we have candies?'

Changbin laughed. 'Candies?' he asked. 'Yeah! Sungie wants candies!' Jisung said. 'Jisung, it's too late to eat candies. If you eat candies around this time, your teeth will get cavities,' Changbin said. 'Cavities?' Felix frowned. 'Yeah, holes in your teeth,' the caregiver explained. Felix and Jisung looked at Changbin with wide eyes. 

'Then my teeth say ouch... Sungie doesn't want candy anymore!!' Jisung said worriedly. Changbin laughed. 'Indeed. If you want candies, you can have them in the afternoon,' he said. 'Okay!!' Felix said and gave his empty sippy cup to Changbin, who brought them to the kitchen to wash them. 

When he came back, both littles had fallen asleep. Felix had wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist and was sucking on his pacifier with a satisfied look in his face, and Jisung on his thumb with his head buried in the pillows on the couch. 

Changbin smiled, it looked absolutely adorable. It's probably better to let them sleep here, he thought. He grabbed a blanket and laid it over them. 'Sleep well my babies,' he smiled and gave them both a kiss on their foreheads.


	7. paci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix slips in headspace after they get home from a tiring world tour and accidentally breaks his pacifier in a tantrum

A world tour was extremely tiring for Felix. 

Even though he liked meeting STAY's all over the world, he was stressed, tired and couldn't wait to be home. It was a Friday evening and their last concert was the next day. 

'Hyung...' Felix whined and wrapped his arms around Changbin's middle. 'What's wrong Felix?' Changbin asked. Felix sighed and pouted. 'Lixie is tired,' he mumbled. 'I know baby. But you can't regress right know. We'll be home tomorrow, okay?' Changbin ran his hands through Felix' hair. 'Hmpf,' Felix groaned. 'I'm going to sleep,' he said and crawled in his bed. Changbin bit on his lip. He felt so bad for the younger boy...

After finally arriving home, Felix plopped on the couch. He looked around the living room and swallowed when he saw his old markers in the corner of the room. He missed regressing so much and on top of that, he was extremely tired.

'I'm going to sleep upstairs,' Felix mumbled and stood up. Everybody nodded while Felix shuffled to his room. He smiled when he saw Mr. Cuddles on his bed, sitting in the exact same position as he left him. 

With a happy giggle, he crawled onto his bed and wrapped his arms around Mr. Cuddles. He pressed his face in Mr. Cuddles fuzzy belly. 'Lixie missed you so much,' Felix mumbled and closed his eyes. He felt himself slipping into his headspace but not only that, but he also felt a wave of emotions crushing over him. He felt his bottom lip quiver while the first tears rolled over his cheeks.

He sniffed softly and tried to think about happy things, but that wasn't working. It didn't take very long before he was crying in Mr. Cuddles 'fur', too far gone in his headspace to even think about happy things or a grown-up way to make him feel better.

After 15 minutes of crying what felt like 1 minute for Felix, the door opened and Changbin came in. 'Ahhhh Lix,' his caregiver pouted when he saw his little like that on his bed.

'B-Binnieee,' Felix cried, choking on his own sobs. He fell in Changbin's arms. 'It's okay Lixie. Let it all out. Let it all out,' Changbin shushed and caressed his hand over Felix' back.

But Felix kept crying. 'Let's go to the living room then, hm? Let's eat and drink something. But first, I'll change your clothes,' Changbin stood up and opened Felix' drawer with clothes he wore when he was in headspace. He grabbed one of his fuzzy sweaters and a warm pair of sweatpants.

After finally getting Felix in a new pair of clothes, Changbin lifted the younger boy up and brought him to the living room. Everybody pouted when Changbin lay Felix on the couch. 'We heard him crying upstairs. Is he okay?' Seungmin asked, slowly coming closer to the little. 'He's just very tired,' Changbin said from the kitchen. He was making milk for Felix.

Felix opened his eyes and sniffled. Seungmin smiled and lay his hand on Felix' warm forehead. 'Hello Lixie,' he whispered. Felix smiled at him. Changbin came back into the living room with Felix' sippy cup. He gave it to Felix. 'It's a bit hot,' Felix mumbled when he took a small sip. 

Changbin grabbed Felix' pacifier after he finished drinking his milk. He carefully pushed it between the little's lips and patted his hair. 'Is there something you want to do? Or do you want to cuddle with me?' Changbin asked and wiped the stains of Felix' tears. 'I-I want to color in my new coloring book,' Felix said softly and smiled. 

'Well, let's go to the kitchen then,' Changbin said and held Felix' hand. Felix and Jisung went shopping in New York for things and toys they could use when they are in little space. Felix had bought a new coloring book and some markers. 

'Hello Lix,' Hyunjin smiled when Felix hopped into the kitchen. 'Hello Hyunjinnie hyung!!' Felix said and smiled. He sat down at the table and grabbed his markers. He started coloring a drawing of a flower with a cute concentrated look on his face. 

After drawing for like an hour, Felix complained that he was hungry. 'Channie hyung is buying food with Sungie right now, we're going to eat in 30 minutes,' Woojin said, who decided to join the little and his caregiver. 

'B-but Lixie is hungry now... Can't I have a candy?' he asked with puppy eyes. Changbin shook his head. 'No Felix, if you eat now you'll have no appetite when Channie hyung comes home with the food,' he explained, but the little decided that that was a stupid idea. 

'Nooo!!' Felix yelled, throwing his marker where he was drawing with on the ground. 'I want to eat now! Lixie is hungry!!' he started stomping his feet and threw another marker on the ground. 

'Felix, calm down!' Changbin said, but Felix wordlessly shook his head. He had an angry pout on his face and started throwing more markers across the room while he kept yelling about food. 'We have to let him regress at least one time when we're on tour next time. This is a nightmare,' Changbin whispered to Woojin, who nodded. 

'Felix, stop! This is enough. You are going to clean the mess you've made. Give me your paci. You'll get it back when it's bedtime,' Changbin said. Felix' eyes widened. 'No!' he yelled again and crossed his arms. 'Felix, give me your paci...' Changbin warned. 

'Fine!' Felix yelled and threw his pacifier on the ground. It hit the ground pretty hard... and it broke. 'Noo!! Binnie!!' Felix cried and grabbed the broken pieces of his pacifier. 'Awh... Lixie... This isn't your day hm?' Changbin pouted and wrapped his arms around Felix, who shook his head. 'My paci...' he sobbed in Changbin's shoulder. 

Changbin grabbed the pieces, checking if he could fix it again. 'I'm sorry Felix, I don't think I can fix this anymore... You have another paci upstairs, right?' he asked. 'Noooo I want this paci! This was my favorite paci!' Felix cried. He buried his head in Changbin's neck. 'Sshh... It's okay. I'm so sorry,' Changbin wiped Felix tears. 

Felix sat in Changbin's lap for another 15 minutes, sucking on his thumb this time. 'Binnie... Can you grab my other paci?' he asked. Changbin nodded. 'Of course. I'll be back soon,' Changbin said and went upstairs. He came back with Felix' second pacifier. 

'Thank you Binnie,' he said and put the pacifier in his mouth. He started to grab the markers with a sad pout. 'I'm done,' he said after some minutes and looked at Changbin. He looked so cute, even though his nose was red from crying, his eyes teary and submissive and his cheeks rosy. The expression on his face showed how deep he was in his headspace. Changbin smiled at him, happy that the younger boy was finally able to relax. 

'I have food!!' 

Felix turned around. 'Channie hyung!! Sungie!!' he yelled and clapped in his hands when he saw that Chan had bought fries for him and Jisung. Minho placed to placemats on the small table in the living room. Jisung plopped onto the rug and smiled at Felix. Jisung and Felix became best buddies since they started to regress together. If Felix was in headspace, Jisung was in headspace too. 

'Fries!' Jisung said happily when Minho placed to Happy Meals on the table. 'What kind of present do you have Sungie?' Felix asked when he opened the box. Minho and Changbin looked at the two littles with a smile on their faces. 'They're so cute,' Changbin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was HELLA LONG I'M SORRY but i had so much fun writing this one??


	8. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix and jisung are going to play in the snow at christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry (late) christmas everybody!!

'Do you think they're going to like the presents?' Changbin asked when he and Minho placed the presents for Felix and Jisung under the Christmas tree. 'I think so. Jisung whines about a pacifier ever since he started regressing,' Minho smiled and stood up.

'Oh god, it's snowing outside. I'm 100% sure they want to play out in the snow later,' Chan said who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Changbin laughed and nodded.

'Daddy??? Daddy!!!'

'Oh, wait,' Minho said and walked to the room of the two littles. Jisung sat straight up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. 'What's wrong Jisung?' Minho asked and Jisung pouted. 'S-Sungie woke up and didn't see daddy...' the little pouted. His caregiver smiled and sat down next to Jisung.

'I was preparing breakfast, you know what day it is today, right?' he asked. Jisung thought for some seconds. But then his eyes went wide. 'Ohh!! Christmas!!' he yelled and clapped in his hands. 'Merry Christmas daddy!' he gave Minho a hug. 'Merry Christmas Sungie,' Minho smiled and pressed a kiss on the little's forehead.

Jisung stood up to get dressed, but then noticed the white wonderland of snow outside the window. He yelled and jumped up and down.

'Lixie! Lixie! There is snow!'

Jisung ran towards the window, clapping in his hands like a seal. 'What??' Felix asked and opened his eyes. He yawned and shuffled towards Jisung. His eyes went big when he looked through the window.

'Snow!!' he yelled. 'Ahh Sungie we can play outside in the snow and make a snow buddy!!!' Felix said and jumped up and down. Minho laughed.

'Daddy, can we play outside?' Jisung asked and looked at his caregiver with puppy eyes. Minho smiled. 'Of course. But first, we'll have to eat and open the Christmas presents,' he said. 'Presents!!!' Jisung and Felix yelled and ran towards the staircase.

'Merry Christmas!' Felix shouted when he walked into the kitchen. 'Merry Christmas Lix!' Chan said and gave Felix a hug. The little giggled. After he hugged everyone, Felix sat down at the kitchen table. Jisung took a seat next to him.

After eating breakfast (and Jisung and Felix being very excited to open the presents) it was finally time to open them. 'Do you want to go first Lix?' Changbin asked. Felix smiled and nodded. He grabbed one of the presents and read the name that was written on the paper.

'This one is for Jeonginnie hyung!!' he said happily and gave the present to Jeongin, who smiled. Jeongin still found it a bit weird to be called 'hyung' by the littles when they were in headspace, but he was getting used to it. 

'Thank you Lix,' Jeongin said and opened his present. It was a new bottle of perfume. Jisung was next and luckily, he picked his own present. 'Ahhh it's a paci!!! Thank you daddy!!' Jisung yelled and wrapped his arms around Minho. It was a yellow pacifier with little baby chicks on it. 

After opening all of the presents, everybody went upstairs to change into some warm clothes The other members decided they wanted to play in the snow too. 'I don't want to wear my scarf Binnie!' they heard Felix scream from downstairs. Jeongin and Hyunjin laughed. They walked downstairs, seeing Changbin wrap the scarf around Felix. 'It's very cold Felix. You're going to wear this scarf if you like it or not,' he said. Felix pouted angrily and mumbled something. 

'Is everyone ready?' Chan asked when everybody stood in the hall. 'Yes! Snow!' Jisung said and clapped in his hands. Chan laughed and opened the door. 

'Woooo!!!!'

Felix ran outside and let himself fall in the snow, the scarf was already forgotten. Changbin laughed. 'Jisung, do you want to sit on the sleigh?' he asked. Jisung nodded and sat down on the sleigh. He clapped in his hands and giggled. Felix was making a snow angel with Seungmin.

'Binnie, can we sleigh from that hill?' Jisung asked and pointed at the hill. Changbin nodded and started to pull Jisung towards the hill. He looked around to see the little sitting with a big smile. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold.

After finally pulling Jisung on the hill, the little grabbed Changbin's arm. 'Binnie... can you go with me? I'm scared...' Jisung pouted. Changbin laughed. 'Well, let's hope the sleigh won't break,' he said and sat down behind Jisung. He wrapped his arms around Jisung's middle.

'Okay here we go...' Changbin said and pushed the sleigh forward. They went down pretty fast. 'Jeeeeyyyy!' Jisung yelled. The sleigh went over a bump and they fell into the snow and Jisung laughed. 'That was fun Binnie! Do it again?' he asked and clapped in his hands. 'Of course,' Changbin said and laughed.

They climbed back on the hill. At that moment, Felix ran towards the two. 'Wait! Wait! Lixie want to sleigh too!' he yelled and ran through the snow, falling a couple times before he finally arrived at the other little and his caregiver. 'Do you want to sleigh together?' Changbin asked. Felix and Jisung both nodded. 

Changbin held the sleigh while Felix sat down behind Jisung. 'Hold him very tightly okay? I don't want you guys to fall,' he said. 'Yes Binnie!' Felix said and wrapped his arms tightly around Jisung. 'Okay here we go... 3, 2 1!!' Changbin said and pushed the sleigh forward. 

'Yayyy!!' 

He smiled at the sight of the two littles having fun in the snow, but that quickly changed when the sleigh bumped against a tree and Felix and Jisung fell into the snow. He heard Jisung cry. 

'Shit shit shit,' he mumbled and ran towards the sleigh. 'Binnie!!' Jisung cried. His face was covered in snow and blood. 'Oh no Sungie, what happened?' he said concerned and pulled Jisung on his lap. Carefully he wiped the snow from the little's face, revealing a wound on his forehead.

'W-we were sleighing and suddenly there was a tree and boom!' Felix said and loosened his scarf a little bit. Changbin put Jisung on the sleigh. 'Felix, can you call daddy for me?' he asked. Felix nodded and immediately ran away. He came back with Minho. 'Sungie are you okay?' he asked and wrapped his arms around Jisung. 'It huurts...' Jisung whined. 'We'll go home. Sshhh,' Minho gave Jisung a kiss on his forehead. 'Can you say to the other members that I'm going home with Jisung?' he asked and Changbin nodded. 

Minho cleaned Jisung's face when they arrived home. 'How are you feeling?' he asked. 'M-My head says auch, but it's better. Thank you daddy,' Jisung said and a faint smile appeared on his face.

'I'll be back soon,' Minho said and walked away. He came back with the band-aids and Jisung's brand new pacifier. 'You can choose a band-aid,' he said. Jisung bit on his lip and pointed at a yellow band-aid. 'The same color as my paci...' he mumbled and put the pacifier in his mouth. Minho smiled and stuck the band-aid on the wound. 

'Thank you daddy,' Jisung smiled and gave Minho a hug. 'No problem baby. You look tired. Do you want to sleep?' Minho asked and Jisung nodded. He crawled in Minho's arms and quickly fell asleep. Minho smiled at the little. He was so happy that he was allowed to take care of someone this cute.


	9. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix is sick and slips into his headspace.

'Binnie?'

Changbin opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock, it was 3 am.

'Binnie?'

Oh, Felix called him. He groaned, stretched himself and walked to Felix' room. 'Yes Felix, what's wrong baby?' he asked. Felix sat straight up in his bed, his arms wrapped around Mr. Cuddles.

'Lixie feels very bad,' Felix moaned, rubbing his stomach. 'What are you feeling?' Changbin rushed over to the younger boy. 'My tummy says auch,' Felix pouted. Changbin turned on the light. Felix' face was terribly pale.

'Oh god Felix, stay here okay? I'm going to grab a thermometer.' Changbin left Felix's room and found the thermometer in the bathroom upstairs.

'Binnie! Binnie quick!'

Changbin ran to Felix' room as fast as he can, but he was too late. When he arrived at the little's room, he found a crying Felix. He vomited over the ground and his teddy bear.

'Awh no baby...' Changbin helped Felix out of his bed. 'Binnie I'm so sorry I made a mess,' Felix cried. 'It's okay Felix. Let's get you out of these dirty pajamas and clean your mouth, yeah? I'll put Mr. Cuddles in the washing machine.' Changbin took Felix to the bathroom.

'Changbin what's going on?' Woojin stuck his head in the doorway. 'Felix is sick. He vomited all over the ground,' Changbin explained. 'Oh dear... I'll help cleaning,' Woojin rushed out of his room. 'No you don't have to! It's okay, I can do this by myself,' Changbin said and grabbed Woojin's wrist.

'It's okay. Go help Felix, I'll clean his room. He needs you,' Woojin said. Changbin nodded, Woojin was right. 'Thank you,' he said. 'No problem.' Woojin smiled and went upstairs to grab a towel and soap.

Felix was in the bathroom. 'Is Binnie mad?' he asked with big puppy eyes. 'Why would I be mad? I'm worried about you. You look really pale,' Changbin said and helped Felix into another pajama. Then, he gave the boy a glass of water so he could clean his mouth.

'How is your tummy feeling now?' Changbin asked and rubbed Felix' back. 'S-still auch,' Felix pouted. 'Do you wanna sit downstairs with me and drink some tea?' Changbin asked. Felix nodded quickly. 'Yes, yes thank you, Binnie.'

Felix crawled onto the couch. Changbin made a cup of tea for him. Mango, it was his favorite tea flavor. He poured the tea in Felix's sippy cup and sat down next to him. The little whined and wrapped his arms around Changbin. 'Are you okay Felix?' Changbin asked, concerned. Felix didn't answer. The only thing he did was whining and taking small sips from his tea.

'Felix, can you say it if you feel like throwing up again?' Changbin asked. Felix nodded and sighed. 'I don't want to be sick...' he said and pouted. Changbin smiled and placed his hand on Felix' hot forehead. 'It's going to be okay Lixie, I will take good care of you until you're better,' he said. Felix giggled and smiled.

After 15 minutes, Felix said he was tired. 'Can I have my paci, Binnie?' Felix asked, his eyes wide and teary. Changbin smiled and nodded. 'Of course baby.'

He grabbed Felix' pacifier and pushed it between the little's pink lips. Felix smiled. 'Twankh ywou Bwinnie,' he mumbled with the pacifier in his mouth. 'It's okay Lixie. Go sleep now, you look tired,' Changbin patted Felix's head. Felix nodded and closed his eyes.

~

Changbin never slept that bad in his entire life. Felix kept crying on his shoulder because his stomach ache wasn't going away and he missed Mr. Cuddles.

It was 7 AM when Jisung hopped into the living room. He looked at Felix and Changbin with a shocked expression on his face. 'Is Lixie okay??' he asked with big eyes. Changbin shook his head.

'Lixie is sick. But I'm going to take care of him until he gets better,' Changbin said and Felix nodded softly. He whined into Changbin's shoulder. Jisung smiled. He shuffled towards Felix and patted his hair. 'I hope Lixie gets better soon,' he said cutely and smiled.

But after three days, Felix wasn't feeling better. Changbin made an appointment in the hospital to get his stomach checked.

'What are they going to do with me, Binnie?' Felix asked. 'They'll make you sleep and take a look in your tummy,' Changbin explained when they walked with the doctor to the room.

'C-can Binnie come inside with me?' Felix asked the doctor, but she shook her head. 'You can take your teddy bear with you,' she pointed at Mr. Cuddles. Felix glanced at his favorite teddy bear but shook his head. 'I don't wanna,' he whined and tugged on the sleeve of Changbin’s sweater.

'Don't be scared Lixie. It's going to be okay,' Changbin said. The little nodded and swallowed. He gave his caregiver one last hug. 'Bye bye Binnie,' he waved when Changbin closed the door.

Changbin sat down on the chairs and waited. It took around 30 minutes after the doctor came back and told him he was able to visit Felix. He walked towards another room, finding the little in a hospital bed. He was awake and smiled when he saw his caregiver.

'Hey Felix,' he said softly, placing his hand on Felix' forehead. 'Hello Binnie,' Felix mumbled, his arms wrapped around Mr. Cuddles. 'They'll have the results in a couple of hours,' Changbin said and caressed his hand through Felix' hair.

'C-can I play with Sungie when we get home?' Felix slurred. You could see in his eyes that he was still a bit sleepy from the medications. 'Of course Lixie. But you'll have to rest now.'

Felix nodded and pouted his lips. ‘Paci?' he asked, half asleep. Changbin laughed and grabbed Felix' pacifier out of his bag. He pushed it against his Felix' lips. The little squealed happily and started sucking on it in his sleep. Changbin smiled, it looked absolutely adorable.

Felix had slept through the whole time the doctor explained what was wrong with him. It was nothing very concerning, just the stomach flu, but the doctor did want to give him a flu shot.

'I don't want it!!'

Felix cried when he saw the needle. He squirmed in Changbin's lap and tried to push the arms of the doctor away.

'Felix look at me, this is going to make you feel better tomorrow,' Changbin said and grabbed Felix' arms. 'But Lixie is scared!!' the little cried. Changbin sighed and pushed Felix' head in his chest. 'Don't look at the needle Lixie. And try to relax. It'll hurt if you flex your muscles,' he said and stroked Felix' back.

'Well, we're done...'

Felix raised his head and knottend his eyebrows together. 'Done?' he asked. The doctor nodded with a smile. She gave Felix a bandaid and also some stickers, because he behaved very well. 

‘But Lixie's tummy still says auch?' Felix said confused when they walked back to the car. Changbin laughed. 'It isn't going to work this fast. But you'll feel better tomorrow, I promise.’ 

Felix wanted to sleep in his bed when he got home, so Changbin brought him upstairs and helped him change into his pajama. ‘Which socks do you want to wear?’ Changbin asked and opened another drawer. Felix loved fuzzy socks, in and out of headspace. So he owned a pretty big collection of fuzzy socks. 

‘The one with the bears,’ Felix mumbled, reaching for Mr. Cuddles. He nuzzled his face into Mr. Cuddles’ soft belly and smiled. Changbin grabbed the socks and put them on. 

‘Thank you Binnie!’ Felix said while wiggling with his feet cutely. ‘Sleep well Lixie,’ Changbin said and tucked the little in. He pressed a soft kiss on Felix’ forehead.


End file.
